


Rendezvous

by aqonoluna



Series: Non-Binary Goro Akechi [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Bottom Akechi Goro, Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Good Akechi Goro, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues, Non-Binary Goro Akechi, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: It doesn’t matter that Goro closes their eyes, considering they’re blindfolded. They just do it because it makes them feel like they’re in a little bit of control of something; makes them feel like they’re in a little bit of control of what’s going on.Control that they’ve otherwise allowed Sae to strip from them, reducing them to this, their current state.—Goro Akechi and Sae Niijima both have Mommy Issues. They work them out with one another.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Sae
Series: Non-Binary Goro Akechi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rendezvous

“Aw, listen to your pretty cries. Does it feel nice when I finger you like this? You’re so good for Mommy, aren’t you, my sweet Prince?”

There isn’t a word to describe the way Goro is whining.

For all intent and purposes, it sounds like they absolutely hate what’s being done to them; utterly _despise_ the way Sae is roughly fucking their slicked hole with her middle finger, jamming it into their prostate, over and over _and over_ again.

—and maybe they do; maybe they do hate it, but the second she pulls out her finger to give them a breather, they’re whining all over again, begging her to not stop; pleading with her to keep going because they _need_ it, they’re insisting; they _absolutely_ _fucking_ _need it._

Sae hasn’t even made it to splitting Goro open on her strap-on yet.

“Yes, Mommy!” Goro cries out, their hips violently thrashing, _spasming_ from side to side and thrusting up into nothing as their rock hard, leaking cock either smacks against their pelvis or flails.

“Mommy, please!” they continue to beg, digging their nails into the sheets to find some kind of purchase as they squeeze their eyes closed. 

“Please…! Please don’t stop, Mommy! It feels good; it feels— aggaahhh!!”

It feels a way Goro can’t fully describe.

They don't currently have the language skills for that. They’re so far gone right now, so needy and so utterly desperate, that all they know how to do is beg and beg good, using their manners.

Like Mommy’s good baby does, of course.

It doesn’t matter that Goro closes their eyes, they realize after closing them, considering they’re blindfolded.

They do it because it makes them feel like they’re in control of something; makes them feel like they have _some_ control over what’s going on with their body.

Of course...

...control is exactly what Goro has allowed Sae to strip from them, reducing them to this, their current state. Reducing them to nothing more than a begging mess suspended somewhere in sub space, knowing he’s being cared for and nurtured.

With everything they deal with, relinquishing control to a beautiful, powerful woman is exactly what they need to... reset; to feel as though he can continue on.

“It feels what, baby?” Sae urges, slipping her pointer finger into their well-stretched, slicked up hole. “How does it feel?”

Goro has long since been prepared enough for the strap-on Sae is currently wearing — but at this point, until they actually start begging for it, she’s going to keep doing this. She’s going to keep fingering them, because it’s what they want, until they ask otherwise...

...and this is all about making them feel as secure, cared for, and nurtured as possible; is about ensuring he knows his needs matter, too.

“Use your big boy words for Mommy, okay? How is Mommy’s fingers in your warm, tight pussy making you feel, sweetheart?” she purrs.

_“Aaaahhh— A-Amazing, Mommy!!”_

Goro chokes on a cry at the use of the word _pussy_ to describe their anatomy, their hips spasming all the more violently as their cock all but thrashes, slapping his stomach. 

Sae doesn’t even have to thrust her fingers at this point. Goro’s thrashing about is doing the work for her, their loud whining being all the lie she needs for that.

Right now, she just has to keep her fingers inside their hole, which she can absolutely do; which she absolutely _is_ doing.

“P-Please will you— Please put your c-cock in me, Mommy?” Goro begs, spreading their legs wide and arching their ass off the bed. “Please, I want— Please, I _need_ it, Mommy! I need your cock in my pussy! _Please,_ Mommy!”

There is a deep part of Goro that really likes the _feminine_ language; that loves it when Sae acknowledges their non-binary identity and says whatever she wants.

...and they can’t help but be more particular to the word _pussy,_ if only because all of this is new for them and—

Sae admits she likes when Goro refers to the strap on as _her_ cock, but she doesn’t say anything about it. She never has and probably never will.

“Of course, my sweet~” Sae purrs, pulling her fingers out. She wipes them on the sheets beside her leg until they’re completely dry. “Mommy thought you would never ask, baby.”

Sae gets in between Goro’s legs, holding one of their legs up off the bed by their foot while they spread the other one themself, because being able to hold onto their foot gives her a little bit of leverage.

“Are you ready?” she asks, pressing the tip of the blue dildo head to their puckered out hole. “Are you ready for Mommy’s cock, baby?”

“Yes!” Goro chokes out in response, gripping the sheets, if only to brace themself for that initial entry.

They know Sae isn’t going to hurt them. 

“Yes, I’m ready! Please, I’m so d-desper— aahhh!!! _Mommy!_ Yes, Mommy!” they choke out, rolling their hips up, only forcing the dildo deeper into their hole.

“O-ooh! Oh! Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, f-f… oooh!! Thank you! Thank you thankyouthank~”

Not that she needs to ask, because she very clearly already knows the answer she will be given to her question, Sae decides she would rather be safe than sorry and asks: “Are you good, sweetie? Should Mommy start moving?”

“Yes, Mommy! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!! Please yes! Mommy, please, yes!”

Sae smiles softly, warmly, lovingly as she begins pulling her hips back, starting to thrust slowly.

At first.

It doesn’t take her very long to pick her pace, though; doesn’t take her long to get to the point where she’s all but slamming into them, only for them to cry out and thank her for each and every thrust; for each slam into their overstimulated prostate.

Goro really is so well-behaved.

“You’re so good for Mommy, Goro,” Sae coos as she reaches for their cock, stroking and jerking them off in time with her thrusts. “So good~”

That only makes Goro cry out louder, but for and about absolutely nothing in particular. They’re just crying out to cry out; crying out to show Sae that this feels amazing and they’re _thankful_ to feel as wonderful as they do, thanks to her.

…and for a moment, Sae silently fucks Goro as she listens to their moans and whines and whimpers, because it’s seriously music to her ears if there ever was anything so beautiful.

Sae smiles and lightly squeezes Goro’s cock with a low purr, her finger brushing over the sensitive head of their violently leaking erection.

“You make Mommy so proud, Goro,” Sae hums, her voice dripping to honey sweetness. “Mommy _loves you_ so much, my sweet.”

Goro’s cry of pleasure is unbelievable — and Sae swears they cum so hard it makes her a bit worried they may actually pass out from it… 

Sae has never seen Goro cum so violently or so soon after she’s begun fucking him with the strap-on, but judging by how badly they’re shaking post orgasm; how… _how_ _much_ they’re shivering, they’re definitely done for now.

Luckily, _just seeing_ Goro cum the way they had, Sae also got off, as well — so she’s had a satisfying orgasm simply from knowing they did.

Keeping the strap-on on, Sae gently pulls out and lays down beside them on the bed, collecting their shivering and shaking frame in her arms.

One hand immediately goes to the back of their head, fingers carding in their hair, while the other goes to the middle of their back, effectively cradling them.

“Mommy has you. It’s okay. You’re alright,” Sae murmurs, kissing Goro’s forehead lightly. “You did so good for me, sweetie. Mommy is so proud of you.”

Goro makes a slurred sound, which is their attempt to respond in this… state.

It isn’t working well, because they’re not great at speaking post orgasm (or during sex of when they’re regressing or…), so they simply rest the side of their face on Sae’s breast before they’re then cradled to her chest, held warm to her entire body.

“I’m so, so proud of you.”

First, Sae removes the blindfold and lets that fall away, watching as Goro blinks a few times to adjust their vision. She smiles softly when they seem to easily.

“Good job~” she purrs, and so does Goro.

Then, Sae very gently takes Goro’s chin in between her pointer finger and thumb and lifts their face to look at her, her thumb lightly brushing over their lips until they part them for her.

It’s only then she guides their lips to her nipple, letting them latch on and lightly begin to suck it…

Sae relaxes with Goro cradled in her arms, content, because with whatever Mommy issue sucking her nipple resolves in Goro… 

It resolves some issues in her, as well.

“You’re so good for Mommy, Goro. So, so good for Mommy,” she purrs, praising them as she holds them a bit closer, sort of bouncing them in her hold. “I love you so much.”

Much to her delight, Goro falls asleep.


End file.
